Lost Between Worlds (Part 1)
by pinkittwice54
Summary: I was lost and then I was found. But I knew I lost something of my own and now I have to find it. Or I'll die trying. A continuation of Lost Between Worlds Prologue that can be found on my page. A splash of ATLA at the beginning but not enough for a crossover. Older readers of mine and others will probably recognize the characters mentioned for the Minecraft community tbh.
1. Early Childhood

**This is a continuation of the prologue that has been posted and can be currently accessed on my page. :) Hope you can stick along for the ride. But this portion is rough and short so bare with me I swear it gets better in the next addition. Let's jUsT hOp InTo It.**

 **Chapter 1 - Early Childhood**

The next month of my life I neither have any recollection of (although how could I? I wasn't even a year old yet) nor have I found any recorded information.

But according to the records I did find - I was found on the side of the road with nothing but a blanket, my little baby pajamas and a tag of sorts. They claim that around me was not only discarded loot but experience points as we. They assumed that a death had occurred in my presence.

As it is known now- I had ended my traveling journey in the world of Minecraft. The people die leaving very little evidence behind which despawns in a matter of hours. However the people are not concerned by death- they have the ability to respawn with a save point. What they fear...is the prospect of being erased. All data is lost and the person then dies for real...so to say.

My saviors feared that very notion for me.

At the time I did not know this but there was an illness that plagued newborns. They were born without any minecraftian abilities and because of suh they could not interact with the environment as one was supposed to nor could they save. However the minecraftian world has a set of rules...and they state that all must function properly. The infants born with the illness never lived past two years of age...their bodies collapsed in on themselves and the child is erased.

In my case, my saviors thought that I was of their kind and was merely abandoned by my parents so they wouldn't see me die. Truth be told...they only considered me a lost minecraftian because of my hair...the people are used to different appearances.

I should consider myself lucky. My saviors were actually the king and queen of the kingdom of Minecraftia.

At the time they were working on a surgery slash procedure of sorts to chemically slash physically change the infant so that it could artificially gain minecraftian abilities and live. The queen took pity on my infant self and adopted me as her own and vowed to save my life even if the surgery wasn't even considered successful. I've been told that the king was more realistic but succumbed to his wife's pleading.

They promptly returned to their castle- babe in their arms- and readied the preparations for what they thought would save my life. On the way to the castle the queen noticed a small pouch on the side of the blanket- something my original kidnapper did not take into consideration. That's where they found my tag. It was easily identified as an identification tag but it was written in a language none could either understand or translate.

Once the royal couple entered the castle- I was then formally introduced to who I would call my older brother. He was eight years old at the time and heir to the throne. On that historic day- I met Adam- and Adam met Brittany.

I like that name a lot better and I've decided to keep it.

It was only a matter of days that I've been in the castle but due to the queen's insistence, I was put under the procedure and the surgery took place. I think that it was this very procedure that changed my hair...it's still pink but like I said it's more on the purple scale and it's neon for Pete's sake! I'm not complaining, I love my hair but let's be real, it's not a normal natural color.

At the time there wasn't any way to tell if the procedure had worked until the abilities kicked in. They usually kicked in by the time the child was one year old...unfortunately it's painstakingly clear if the child lacks them entirely. So for the rest of the first year of my life- people were in anticipation and hanging off of the figuatige edge of their seats- hoping I would survive.

I did.

And I grew up just like any other child would. I was welcomed throughout the kingdom as Princess Brittany with the growing Prince Adam.

As time went by I continued to practice my abilities believing that everything was right in the world and without any knowledge of my past.

Adam and I were just like any other pair of siblings. Thankfully he treated me nicely and allowed me on adventures with him and his ever growing number of friends. Although- thinking back on it-that was probably due to the queen's request. We often played games and spent together.

The king eventually softened up and I know that from the bottom of his heart he considered me his own. There were times where he would take me and Adam on his business trips. On one visit...I recall...I was only about four or five years old, but my fath-the king was trying to strengthen his kingdom with allies. We went to what was called the Fire Nation...I remember the boat went through a blue-green portal and came out on an entirely different sea. While it looked the same- the air felt different and it didn't feel entirely comfortable.

We made it to the palace in record time and I wasn't even remotely smoothed by that fact.

The king… or the Fire Lord (as he was called) spoke with the king. Adam stayed with his father to learn from the trip- while I was sent away to "make friends" with the Fire Lord's children. The princess was scary and I didn't like her or how she treated her friends but she was so much bigger and stronger than me. She tried to rope me in but I was too scared of her to do what she asked.

It came to the point where the prince stepped in to stop his sister. I promptly hid behind him for protection.

"Azula! What's your problem? She's just a kid." He yelled.

"Look at this! My brother is trying to play hero when he can't even defend himself!" She snicked. "I just want to play a game with her."

She made a mad grab for me and successfully pulled me by a clump of my hair in her direction. I screamed in response and started to cry. The prince didn't like it one bit. "Leave her alone Azula! Can't you see that you're hurting her!"

"Ugh- she's just as much as a baby as you are Zuko. I suppose she's not big enough to play with us then." She stomped off- pleased with herself for evoking an emotion in her brother.

The prince turned on his heel and walked away, offended by his sister's comment. I was torn between chasing after him and sticking up for myself. I sniffled to myself. "Daddy says I'm a big girl though."

She was too scary for me to handle though and so my fear won over and I ran over to the prince. "Wait!"

"Go away!" He called over his shoulder. "I don't hang out with babies!"

I blinked and felt more tears start to form. "I am not a baby!" I sat on the ground and cried. "Don't believe her! She's a meany and tells lies!"

As the tears rolled down my face, the prince became panicked and ran over to me. "No, don't cry...I'm sorry, please stop crying."

It took a lot of willpower but I managed to wipe away the tears and look at the prince. "My name is Brittany, what's yours?"

I was still sniffling when he answered. "I'm Zuko."

"Your sister is a meany face." I frowned. "She tells lies...like how you and I are babies! Daddy says that I'm a big girl and you're bigger than me so there's no way that you can be a baby!"

Zuko's lips twitched upwards. "How old are you?"

"I'm four years old!" I said. Again...I don't know if I said four or five. It's been a very long time."How old are you?"

"Ten."

I gasped. "You're so old! Almost as old as my big brother Adam! He's...ummm...twelve? He's twelve years old!"

This time he smiled for real. "Do you like your brother?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "He's the bestest big brother ever! Sometimes...and don't tell daddy I told you, sometimes he sneaks us cookies before dinner and we share where no one can see us. And he lets me play games with his friends at home. They are all bigger than me but they are all very nice to me. Adam says that if they are mean to me that I should tell him right away so he can kick their butts! He is very strong!"

Zuko held out a hand. "Do you want to play a game with me?"

I grinned and grabbed his hand. "Can we play hide and seek?"

"Whatever you like."

He was the very first friend I made on my own.

The day ended and eventually us minecraftians had to leave. We went back several times and each time I hung out with Zuko and avoided Azula at all costs. She was very mean and scary after all.

It was on one of those trips that I learned that bending existed. I remember wanting to bend so badly but it didn't work.

The last two trips though, the king and queen went on their own. On the third trip however...they never returned.

I was too young to truly understand what death was...only that it was a very sad thing.

The funeral was raining on and off. When I asked my nanny (of sorts...I don't really know why she was there) where my parents were- she sniffled and said that no one knew where they were. Although I didn't know what capsized meant- I didn't want to make anyone cry so I didn't ask anymore questions.

It was the mark of the end of my happiest and most peaceful moments.


	2. Not Much Older

**Chapter 2 - Not Much Older**

As is the custom for all mineraftians- there come a time when one must choose a tag name. While it is not at the same time for everyone- it is treated as a right of passage. For Adam - he was fourteen when his time came. Since he was the prince, the people took the opportune moment to coronate him as the new king. He would be known as King Sky because of his tag name. I was only six at the time and could not read it very well so it was shortened to Sky in my case.

The preparations lasted what appeared to be an eternity in my young eyes. I had wished for some quality time to play games with my older brother or at least with his friends but unfortunately, all were being groomed to take positions of authority within the kingdom due to my brother's request. It certainly did not help that I was being trained to be more princess like (even if the royal family behaved more like commoners) and to use my abilities to gain more control like an adult minecraftian. My time was also filled with how to craft various items and to brew a wide variety of potions. Those lessons have been engraved into my head and I believe I would forget my own name before I forget those.

While it is hard for me to remember my earlier days, my brother's coronation traumatized my poor six year old mind to where I can remember everything clearly to this day.

It was supposed to be a happy day- Minecraftia (-although he was young-) would have a new king. I suppose this day was the start of a trend in my life. The sky was clean and bright and many people filled the ballroom as the elders bestowed the golden (or budder as Adam would occasionally call it) on the boy's head.

People waited on baited breath as Adam stood up and faced the crowd with renewed sense of purpose. I remember feeling so proud of him even if I didn't have a clue what this bench mark ment in my life.

Just as the elders proclaimed him king and the people start clapping in glee- the windows shattered and our main enemies flew into the ballroom. The squids were attacking the people from all angles. Those who could, fought with all they had.

A friend of my brother that went by the name of Ty took me by the hand and tried to get my to a safer area and out of harm's way. While he had good intentions, it didn't last very long and we were promptly surrounded as well. I looked down and looked at the chat, (I had just learned how to pull it up and put it away a few days prior and had learned the basics of sending messages through it) it was filled with confusion and fear. The messages were going too fast for me to read them or gather what they were saying but it was enough for me to send out a short message that asked for help.

I tried to stay behind Ty as he fought off the squids that were dangerously getting closer. They overpowered him easily enough and managed to get us separated to the point where I was dragged away from any cover that I had.

The suction cups that had grabbed my arm hurt and it felt as if thousands of tiny teeth had bitten into me. I screamed, kicked and cried as the squids pulled me away. Suddenly- I was saved by two more of my brother's friends. They killed the squids that held onto me and pulled me back to my feet. I remember clinging to one of them as if they were my lifeline- I sadly don't remember who it was though.

The three of us ran out of the ballroom- the two boys calling out to the panicked people and organising a counter attack on the way out. Whoever carried me ran for a while throughout the castle. He stopped when he reached my room and stayed with me as I cried- letting the last of my fear out. The poor guy tried his best to comfort me but I'm sure his first priority was to make sure I was safe...I didn't really want to talk to him either...I wanted my brother.

I wouldn't have been able to tell you how much time had passed but after a while Adam came bursting into my room (nearly throwing the doors off of their hinges) and pulled me into the tightest hug he could manage. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

I sniffed and showed him my arm and legs where I was grabbed by the squids. There were tiny little incisions- not big enough to bleed through but the marks were red."They hurt me Adam...but I'm fine."

However something snapped inside my brother that day. My injuries were promptly treated but I was sat down so that Adam could tell me the change in my schedule. "You're going to learn how to fight."

I blinked. "Fight?"

"Yes...that way you can protect yourself if you're ever in trouble." Determination burned in his eyes.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone." I felt tears build up in my eyes. "I don't want to be bad."

Adam's eyes softened. "It's not possible for you to be bad. But we're not always going to be there with you to protect you. I was really scared when I saw that they were going to take you away but I couldn't get to you. We were lucky nothing happened. It's just going to be so you can get yourself out of trouble if there is any."

"I'm not going to be bad?"

"You'll only be bad if you want to be." Adam gave me a hug. "You're the only family I have left. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Can you do this for me?"

I nodded. "Ok."

"'Atta girl." He smiled and let out a shaky sigh. "I'm glad you're ok. You'll start tomorrow with all of your other studies, ok?"

"Ok Adam." I smiled.

"Are you hungry? Let's go get something to eat!" Adam held out a hand for me to take.

From then on- it happened just as he said it would. Not only was I tutored in the ways of crafting building, potion brewing, item identifying, mining, piano playing, violin playing, and princess manners- I was trained in various ways of fighting. Sword fighting, axes, archery, TNT training, teleporting with both chat commands and ender pearls, hand to hand combat- you name it. Heck! I had to know how to brandish a shovel like a sword or how to fight with my pickaxe. My life was suddenly very hectic and I was tired at the end of everyday.

I suppose that as time went on my brother got more paranoid. Son I needed an escort whenever I went throughout the castle. Sure the place was huge but I lived there! I should know where I'm going! I liked the staff but it seemed as if my brother had no more time for me and it hurt. So I made up friends to make up for the ones I lost.

It was on one of those rare days that I had to play and mess around that I discovered something about myself. I had a cup of water by my bed and I accidentally knocked it over. I knew I had to clean it up but I didn't really know what to do. I had this weird mindset that if something went remotely wrong - I would be punished for it, so naturally I start to panic.

As if it had a connection to my emotions- the water slowly started to rise in the air and hovered there. I gulped and moved my arms to so something to fix the situation. What I didn't expect was for the water to move with my arms! Concentrating- I moved the water over the glass and put it in as if nothing ever happened! Well...there was a slight mess but I now had something new to play around with, so I didn't care in the slightest!

At the time- this was the coolest thing in the world! I could bend! Not fire like the mean princess of the Fire Nation- but water! I wanted to show everyone but I wanted to practice and this new skill a little sharper before anyone saw me. To put on a show you know?

That might have been a mistake.

I kept practicing simple movements when I thought no one was looking or before I went to bed. It wasn't long before someone found out...it wasn't long before I thought I was going to die.

It's not a point of my life I like to remember...nor do I remember it well. I've sealed away most of that time in my mind vault so it's hard for me to put it to paper. For the reader's sake- I'll try my best.

I was once again taken from my home in the middle of the night. When I woke up...I was in a cold, concrete cell. There was a stack of hay in the corner and I was chained to the wall- being bound by both my ankles and wrists.

I had no idea where I was or why I was there and I was too confused to call out or do anything. I thought I was alone but that clearly wasn't the case.

Within a few minutes, a man let himself into the cell- he had brown hair, wore typical man jeans and half tucked in blue shirt. But his face...surely just by looking at his face one could tell that he meant trouble.

I knew who this man was.

What gave it away were his eyes. His pupil-less, white, glowing eyes. This man was a horror story parents would tell to their children so that they would behave. I made a quick scan over myself- I was in danger and I knew it- even if I didn't believe this monster existed a few hours prior.

I had absolutely nothing on me.

No swords.

No potions.

I couldn't fight him with my bare hands.

My inventory was completely empty. I didn't know that it was possible to steal from a person's inventory like that. This monster known as Herobrine took his sword out and stepped forward.

I didn't die but the beatings were a regular occurrence.

Sometimes the weapons were enchanted, sometimes they weren't...I was occasionally set on fire...other times I was whipped. Time had no concept there- I never knew for long I was there for or why.

I began to count the time by every time I was given food and by the times his youngest son came to heal me and patch me up. His "family" were mutants… his youngest was a half dragon, half Ty person. He went by the name of Enderlox but encouraged me to call him Enderlox but encouraged me to call him Ender.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly. "You don't deserve this...my father said that you were different...and strong. He wants to break you so that you'll do whatever he says with no questions asked."

I blinked and rubbed away the last of my tears. "Will I ever go home Ender? He's hurt you too...hasn't he?"

"I'm working on it Brittany." He sighed and mutter." Those will definitely scar again."

I chose to ignore that comment.

Standing up he moved my hair out of my face. "You **are** strong. Don't give him what he wants, ok? You'll get out of here I promise."

If I was on the fritz about him before- it was at that moment for sure that I knew we were friends.

In the end- he did keep him promise...at least I like to think it was his doing. It was a few days later (maybe a few weeks?) when the people of the "dungeon" were in turmoil.

All I was able to hear was loud noises and multiple strings of curses I didn't even know existed before the whole area went silent. It wasn't a good silence either. It was the kind of silence where you hold your breath out of fear of being found but you're heart is about to jump out of your chest and your blood is ringing in your ears making everything louder than it really was.

It felt like another year passed before I was found. My brother was livid and frankly so was the rest of his crew. The way back home was quiet...too quiet for my liking. I was little scared of my angry brother but I had to make sure that it wasn't at me. "Adam?"

"..."

"Adam?"

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me?" I bit my lip.

"Why in the world would I be mad at you?" He spat back and I recoiled, shrugging in response. "I dunno."

"I'm not mad at you Brittany but there are going to be some changes." I nodded- listening to what he had to say. "You're going to be changing rooms immediately when we return. You are either to be in your room or with authorized personnel at all times. Understood?"

I was too happy to be away from that place and reunited with my brother that I didn't even think to question it. "Ok Adam."

Besides...I thought that it would blow over after a while.


	3. Age Nine and Out of Time

**Chapter 3 - Age 9 and Out of Time**

Once again my lifestyle changed but I tried to make the best of the situation. Little by little I was denied visitors and the amount of tutors I had decreased dramatically. It was a little lonely but I still one friend. He liked to be called Seto- he (although being roughly the same age as Ty) because my sole tutor.

We became close friends and he became an older brother for me since Adam rarely even looked in my direction anymore. However he could only stay for so long and I had been restricted to permanently stay in my room...even if that technically wasn't the case. I thought I was going to lose my mind though.

One time I thought I was hallucinating something bizarre. I was running around my room for the heck of it and collapsed onto my bed. I turned to look into the mirror and saw what looked like me...but wasn't. It was a boy, dressed in the simple clothes that most spawns stay in until their change but he had pink hair like me!

My curiosity peaked and I stepped over to where the mirror was- my "reflection" doing the same. When I touched the glass surface- my "reflection" stepped back in alarm.. Since I was unsure what this was- I stepped back as well. I gulped and gathered as much courage as I could to step forward again. "Who are you?"

I didn't really get a reply but I started to think I had lost my mind. "I'm Brittany...do you have a name?"

"Brenan."

I blinked...not expecting a response at all. My little encounter ended however what Seto entered the room to start my studies. When my gaze returned to the mirror...the only thing I saw was my room and my own face. The bay never showed up in the mirror again.

By the time I nine years old I was completely alone.

Seto had been kicked out of the castle for reasons unknown to me and no one bothered to get my anymore tutors. With nothing to do all day- I took to learning by myself what I could or couldn't do and how certain things were made (depending on my curiosity for the day). I was forced to keep up my fighting classes however- they claimed it was too keep me on my toes but the classes were only once a week.

With this self exploring I had not only gotten better at being a better minecrafter but a bender as well. My waterbending skills were still being kept a secret along with my new found ability to move rocks as well- however it wasn't as smooth or clean as the first.

I had felt confident in my abilities to protect myself and had sought out my brother to ask for permission to leave the castle for the first time in years.

I was denied.

With tears in my eyes I devised a plan to prove him wrong and that night I snuck out of the castle.

Only to return minutes later.

I was scared of being caught and of going so far off that no one would know where I as. I was scared of getting in trouble and of worrying others. However, as the weeks passed, it became a nightly occurrence and each visit to the outside world became longer and more exciting than the last.

Imagine my panic when Adam asked to talk to me.

"I've been thinking about your request to leave the castle..." He started. "...and I've realised that I hadn't been fair with you."

I tilted my head. Adam (or Sky) turned around and gestured with his hand. "Come with me."

So I followed.

He had taken me to a portion of the castle that I have never seen before and in a hidden room- was Herobrine's sword. Not the one he used on me but it was the only weapon all minecraftians feared. "This-" Said Adam. "-if Herobrine's most prized weapon."

He picked it up and held it firmly within his hands. "This sword is crafted out of enchanted obsidian and hacked code to erase any or all individuals that it touches. We stole it from Herobrine while we ransacked his HQ when we were searching for you."

I bit my lip and watched Adam take in a shaky breath. "I have no doubt that he's looking for it...or that he knows that we have it."

"But without it, he's virtually powerless right?" I piped up. "We'll then have no real reason to fear him...we just have to make sure he doesn't get the sword back."

"Yes and no...you see Brittany- you've interested him somehow and he could steal you again and use you as a bargaining piece. I won't allow him to take both. I just wanted to explain my reasoning. You're a growing girl- and you deserve to know."

"But I'm also strong er now!" I cried out. I could understand his fear but if I could get him to approve of me leaving the castle then I wouldn't have to sneak out. Besides-if I could survive the night outside- even with the monsters that spawn- then I don't think Herobrine would be a problem. "And I don't have to be alone if you think I could be taken away!"

"No Brittany." Adam's tightened grip on the sword did not go unnoticed. "My decision is final. I just thought that you deserved to know the reason why."

"Please Adam!" I started to beg. "It's not fair! I haven't been outside in ages! You could go with me if you want! I just want to be outside the castle!"

"You want to know what's unfair?! Being thrown into this position of power at the age that I was! There's too many people counting on me and I know that I won't be able to save them all! The least I can do is keep my family safe!"

"I'm not even in danger!"

"You don't know that!" He screamed at me. It was the first and only time he did that. I could feel my eyes swell up with tears from both shock and fright. "Sometimes I wonder why I try to keep you safe! You're not even my real sister!"

"What?" I blinked- letting some tears fall.

"You were adopted! Found on the side of the road and taken in by MY mom! Dad didn't even want you to begin with so only Notch knows why I'm still trying!" He seethed. "You could be so ungrateful and stupid sometimes! My word is final Brittany! I just wanted to tell you that- you may leave."

"No." I gasped for air. "I'm adopted?"

"Yes Brittany." Adam glared at me. "We're not even sure if you really are a minecraftian! You had some weird tag in a language no one knew."

"But what does that have to do with me wanting to go outside?" I took a few scared steps forward. "I don't want to fight you...if there's a way around it...please let me be in the sun."

"Weren't you listening?! I said no! I'm not going to risk you being taken away again!" He pointed the sword at me.

More tears welled up in my eyes. "Please don't do this!"

I ran toward him to give him a hug but he was in the middle of a rage fueled swing and it implanted the sword right through my abdomen. I gasped in pain and fell to my knees. Adam promptly fell down with me and threw the sword to the other side of the room. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

A small pool of red started to form around us as Adam sent frantic signals for help. The only thing I could pay attention to was the searing pain in my side...it was worse than being burned alive. Luckily I passed out not too long after and woke up with a bandaged torso and in my bed. Adam was by my side, quietly crying.

I didn't stay awake for long though. I fell asleep again and when I re awoke- my "brother" was gone. He didn't come see me ever again after that.

They said that it was a shallow cut...nothing was too damaged and I was lucky to have survived. They said that it would leave a scar like no other and occasionally hurt even into my old age due to the makeup of the weapon. They were both right and wrong- those stupid doctors- I'm stronger than they knew. It didn't scar but other than that it was as if nothing happened.

I could only think of one thing at the time and instead of sneaking outside- I snuck into the archive room. I needed to know if what Adam said was true and what on earth he meant by tag along with the whole "we didn't even know if you were minecraftian."

Sneaking in was easy enough even with the pain in my side but it took longer to find the information I needed. I first needed to find my file and then move towards the past. Most documents were of my "school" marks and progress I've made but it got more interesting the further I went back. Reports of my physical condition- the recovery- the surgery and lastly was the initial report about being found on the side of the road, just as Adam said. Inside the report was gold chain with a rectangle tag with symbols I've never seen before on it.

Adam was right...I had grown up thinking that I belonged but I didn't...I truly was something different.

I cried myself to sleep in the archive room that night.

I took the next few days to recover some more and think. I thought about everything- how Adam treated me- how I came to be and what I wanted to know. I know Adam still cared about me but he was worrying too much- I was making him worry too much. The report said I was by some lost loot- did someone die next to me? Was it my real parents? Did they really want me? Did they kill themselves and that's where the loot came from? Did someone kill them? Were circumstances rough and they simply left me there with loot as payment to whoever found me? What happened?

It was then that I came to a conclusion.

I would run away and find my parents or at least what happened between us, even if it would be the last thing I did.

So, I took a backpack and filled it with nothing but food from the kitchen-mostly bread. I could grow my own food later with some bone meal but this would have to do for the time being, I reasoned. I then took the essential tools to survive outside. A bow, 2 full stacks of arrows, two pick axes, an axe, and two swords. I then filled up the rest of my inventory with full stacks of both potions and ores so that I could focus on my search for my parents instead of ingredients. I was scared because of what I was about to do but I convinced myself that it was necessary. Even if I haven't received my own minecraftian tag or ski yet- I knew I couldn't put this off any longer. I left my room in the middle of the night with no sense of direction and the tag as my only clue as to where I needed to be.

On my travels throughout the vast biome of minecraft, I met two orphaned girls around my age who quickly became my friends. They helped me out for a while before I departed from their midst. Their names were Allison908 and Maddy903- good girls those two.

It wasn't long before I managed to recreate a portal that would have taken me, Adam and the late king to the Fire Nation (portal making is common knowledge apparently). It wasn't a portal to the Fire Nation though...I actually had no clue where it would take me...so I jumped right on through.

Now here's where the real fun begins.


	4. To the next part!

Hello to all you lovely readers!

I'm sure you're curious as to why there isn't a new chapter.

I'll tell you! This part has now ended and hopefully the next part will be posted soon and can be found on my authors page. If you're curious and wish to read the next part no matter the fandom it's now in. I suggest that you follow me! I myself don't really do this but it's an easy way to keep track of this particular story as it grows!

This will be a repeating note. I'll add it whenever a part is finished to that story so that new or following readers won't expect an update but never get one.

I might reply to reviews like I used to but I'm not so sure with this story if I should do that ot not but please do know that I read them all (not mater how many there are) and love them all individually.


End file.
